Annie Brackett
"You know what, you act like you're the only one whose life got fucking trashed!" :―Annie Brackett to Laurie Strode Annie Brackett is the daughter of Lee Brackeet in Halloween (2007) and Halloween 2 (2009) remake timeline. She survived in the first movie until she died by Michael in Halloween 2. Biography Annie Brackett was born to Lee Brackett and his wife in Haddonfield, Illinois. When she was younger, she was given a puppy and seemed to have a very happy and normal childhood. What had happened to her mother is unknown. Eventually, she became friends with Laurie Strode and Lynda Van Der Klok. First seen studying at school on the afternoon of Halloween 2007, Annie is begging Laurie to babysit Lindsey Wallace in her stead as she wanted to secretly meet up with her boyfriend Paul, whom had been grounded. After some hesitation, and being offered all the money paid by Mr. and Mrs. Wallace, Laurie agrees to help her with her plan. After school, Annie and her two friends walk home, discussing the events of the day. The most playful and childlike of the girls, Annie enjoys making fun of everything and everyone and as they walk, she calls Lynda "a slut" for her provocative behavior at school which ends up bothering her friend. Soon afterwards, Laurie spots a masked man watching them. Lynda and Annie shout some taunts and profanities at the man, thinking it was just some pervert, unaware that he's truly Laurie's brother, the sadistic killer Michael Myers. He leaves once Annie mentions that her father is the town's sheriff. As they continue to walk, Annie's dad does appear and offers them a ride home, although Annie is the only one to accept, riding off in her dad's patrol car. That night, Annie arrives at the Strode home to pick Laurie up and drop her off at Tommy Doyle's for her babysitting appointment. Annie then attends her own at the Wallace home, where she only spends a brief time watching Lindsey, calling Laurie as soon as the Wallaces leave the house. At first, she has trouble getting Lindsey to agree to go over to Tommy Doyle's house, but Lindsey relents and the two girls walk towards the Doyle house. Unbeknownst to them, Michael Myers was in the house, stalking Annie. Bent on the demise of Laurie's friends and family, especially the two girls that mocked him, Michael had already strangled Lynda to death. However, when he sees Annie go out into the street with Lindsey, he has to refrain himself and let her go. While at the Doyle house, Annie playfully insists on getting a boyfriend for Laurie, until Paul arrives. He and Annie fatefully decide to go back to the Wallace home, where they cuddle up and begin to kiss passionately while Michael continues to lurk in the shadows, watching them. Already without her school jacket and hair ribbon, Annie is compelled by Paul to lose some more clothes so, after resisting him at first, she curses and strips off her blouse to reveal her bra. Feeling aroused, she takes it off as well and asks Paul if he would really like to have sex with her, aware of his false claims about their sexual activity. Paul accepts and begins to kiss her again. As they continue to kiss more lustfully, Michael moves in to attack. Kissing with her eyes closed, Annie fails to see Michael coming up behind Paul, whom he grabs and stabs in the chest, killing instantly. Screaming in horror, Annie jumps to her feet and tries to run out the front door. About to get away and into the street, she was caught by Michael who grabs her by the arm, yanks her back in and slams the door shut. Annie struggles until she is able to slip away from Michael once again, this time to run towards the kitchen, open the knife drawer and arm herself, taking the chance to fight with the masked butcher. She swings at him... only to be slapped and struck down, disarmed again. Michael is free to examine the bothersome girl in her stunned, half-naked state and snatch her away to be tortured to death. A last-ditch attempt to crawl away from this fate is soon stopped when Michael grabs her legs and drags the sobbing girl across the kitchen floor to her punishment. The same knife used to kill her boyfriend is taken to Annie's flesh. Later, as Michael has yet to finish his cruel work on Annie, Laurie loses her patience and decides to bring Lindsey home herself. After instructing Tommy to behave in her absence and accompanying the younger girl to her residence, she finds Paul's corpse hanged from a rope and Annie lying on the floor, covered in blood and cuts but still alive, and conscious. This prompts Laurie to send Lindsey out for help while she calls 911. While her friend is on the phone, Annie sees the torturer, who had only gone to hide in the shadows, standing over her again. Still on the floor and unable to move, she desperately cries out Laurie's name, who is busy calling for help. Michael leaves Annie and tries to chase after Laurie, who runs away from him. Following the call, Annie's father arrives at the Wallace home along with Dr. Loomis and sees what has been done to his daughter, then tries to comfort her while they wait for the ambulance. Picking up the pieceEdit In the wake of the attack, Annie was taken to Haddonfield General Hospital where she had to have surgery, which she did manage to heal from, although Michael Myers left lasting scars both physical and emotional. Within two years, Annie was able to make a full recovery. However, she had scars on her face and had matured and was no longer the same girl she once was. In a sense, she became very motherly towards both her father and her friend. The same however could not be said for Laurie, who lost her parents, was also nearly killed by Michael and shot him in the face only to discover that they never found his body after they lost it in an accident. Laurie went to live with Annie and her father. The two girls eventually became close enough to consider themselves sisters to each other. However, Laurie had so much rage built up in her that their friendship was very rocky. Deep down, Laurie blamed herself for what happened to Annie and also admitted to her therapist that seeing the scars on Annie's face sometimes made her want to hurt her in some way, for reminding her of what had happened two years before. Eventually, Laurie made new friends (Mya Rockwell and Harley David) whom Annie did not like very much and felt were a bad influence on Laurie. It was not apparent if Annie got a job, went to college, made new friends or began dating anyone as she was never shown leaving the house. Lee had also gotten very protective of both girls as on Halloween 2008, he sent a deputy named Andy Neale to watch over Annie. She did not like this and kicked Deputy Neale in the groin. On October 30 2009, Annie and Laurie had another one of their fights when Annie voiced her dislike of the "new" Laurie and how she kept acting like she was the only one who went through hardships that Halloween night two years before. On October 31, Lee called his daughter telling her to look for Laurie and that if she found her, to stay put so he could talk to her. When she asked what was wrong, he told her that he would tell her at a later time. As the day went on, Lee began to worry about his daughter's safety but, at the same time, he wanted her to remain the house in case Laurie returned. At first he called Darren to visit Annie however his stay was brief as he and Annie had nothing in common to talk about and she was clearly annoyed about having him over. After she got him to leave, Lee had Deputy Neale go over to their house to once again watch over Annie. As soon as he arrived, an annoyed Annie would not let him into the house, also telling him to turn off the emergency lights of his squad car. Later in the night, Lee's fears came true as Michael Myers was still alive and seaching for his sister. He made his way to the Brackett home where he strangled Deputy Neale to death and broke into the house. Annie was unaware of what had happened outside and was preparing to take a bath. As she was getting ready, she failed to notice Michael watching her in the mirror. She felt someone was in the room with her and saw it was him. Annie desperately tried to escape but she was quickly caught by Michael who smashed her on the walls, stabbed her, dropped shelves on her and beat her, then carried her battered body back to the bathroom where he would leave it without bathrobe and entirely covered in her own blood. He left the wounded girl on the floor and went downstairs. Moments later, Laurie returned home with her friend Mya from partying. After eating some cookies and Laurie telling Mya how she felt about Annie, they decided to go upstairs. As soon as Laurie turned on the lights, she saw the destruction that had happened and opened the bathroom door to discover a dying Annie. Laurie had Mya call 911 while she tried to take care of her friend. Annie begged Laurie to leave and save herself. However, Laurie was too upset to just leave her friend. She cradled Annie in her arms until she finally died. Gallery Annie Brackett 2.jpg|Annie Brackett in Halloween (1978) Annie Brackett.jpg|Annie Brackett in Halloween (2007) and Halloween 2 (2009) Annie Brackett 3.jpg|Annie's Death in Halloween (1978) Annie Brackett 4.jpg|Annie's Death in Halloween 2 (2009) Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Multiple Saver Category:Living Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:In love heroes Category:Sequel Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Sole Survivors Category:Humans Category:Movie Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Martyr Category:Final Girls Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Mature Category:Heroes from the past Category:Died with Honor Category:Remake Heroes Category:Halloween Heroes Category:Exploitation Heroes